Blinded by Fate
by Mina Merkury
Summary: Loki had always been jealous of Thor. After his plans backfired, he descended to Midgard. Taking shelter in an abandoned building somewhere in London, he tries to learn more about the people he soon intends to rule. Loki quickly "befriends" a girl named Dani, an aspiring astronomer. But just how close will he let her get? Will Thor be the only god to fall for a mortal? LokixOC
1. Prologue

**Hi all! Well, I just sort of got this idea in my head and thought "Hey, I have nothing better to do with my life..." so, voila! Hope you like it! :) and I'm not gonna fool you, I don't own anything in here but the OC.**

* * *

The sun had shone through the open windows since it had first begun to peek over the horizon. The air was warm with a cool, light breeze. The creatures of the sky took advantage of this, and did not hesitate to take flight.

Some had awoken in the kingdom of Asgard, but not all. In the castle, in a chamber fit for a prince, a mass of a body still lay asleep, with its head beneath the pillows.

"Loki!" cried a deep voice, "Brother, wake up! Father has asked for us. I'm assuming it's another task he has yet to assign us. He said he would like us down quickly!"

The only response given by the mass in the bed was a small groan. Loki, a prince of Asgard, was a formidable foe, and a great ally to have. He was capable of many things; however, getting a decent night's rest was not one of them. Loki had loved his family and loved his kingdom…but he also loved his sleep, which he has been substantially lacking over an extended period of time.

Thor had knocked before entering the room. The curtains had been drawn to a close, shutting out most of the daylight and the senses that _would_ be activated, had the curtains been opened. The sounds, the smells, the sight, all had been shut away, and Loki was content. "Brother, art thou alive?" he teased, nudging his brother's body in an attempt to stir him from his slumber.

"Yes, brother, unfortunately, I am…" Loki replied bitterly.

Thor ripped open the curtains, revealing the sun – which was near blinding for so early in the morning, "Rise up now, Loki! We must be on our way." Thor said, with a crescendo in his voice.

Loki's voice was like a mouse's squeak compared to his brother's roar, "A few more moments, brother? I'm still a little weary from yesterday…"

His request was childlike, yes, but Thor understood. Yesterday did give Loki a hard time, and his brother was never as excited about fighting as he was. Perhaps this was the main difference between him and his brother? Perhaps – besides birthright – this is what made Thor the future king?

"Alright, brother. I will stall you some time, but not for too long. Get dressed and come downstairs, then from there we shall go."

"Did father not say where we are going?"

"Not to my ears, no," Thor said. Loki was surprised at this, seeing as how Thor was always told everything by their father.

Loki lifted his head from his state of slumber, his green eyes at first wincing at the light, and then looked at his brother, "Thank you, Thor. I won't take too long."

"You better not," Thor said with a grin as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Loki lay back down for a brief moment before realizing he was far too awake now to fall back asleep. He sat up, and the blankets fell from his figure, revealing his bare chest. Though Loki did not have Thor's strength, his muscles were well-defined; and what Loki lacked in strength, he easily made up with his intellect. He got out of bed and dressed himself for battle – since he knew that was what they would be doing, for his father, King Odin, hardly ever called upon the brothers for anything else.

Proceeding to the grand hall of the palace, Loki greeted all who passed, ending with his beloved mother.

"Good morning, my son…You look…" she paused, eyeing her son up and down, "fit for battle. Pray tell, why are you dressed so?"

Confused, Loki began to think of why else his father would request his assistance, "Good morning, mother. Did father not summon me?"

"He did," his mother responded with a smile.

"Then…are we…not going to battle?" Loki asked, still confused and in a mental struggle of other reasons he would be called down so early in the morning.

"Must my sons always expect bloodshed every dawn?" she asked, a little annoyed, "We must practice for the coronation! Your brother is to be king, Loki! And you…" she said, running her fingers through his ebony hair, tucking some away behind his ears, "are not just there to support your beloved brother, but to make all of Asgard proud."

Loki let out a chuckle, leaving a dark resonance afterwards. He began speaking with such bitterness in his voice, he could taste it on his tongue with every word, "There is no prouder sight in Asgard's eyes than that of their future king…"

Truthfully, Loki cared deeply for Asgard's opinion of him. He loved the people, though the feeling was not always mutual, especially when he was being compared to Thor. Thor: the stronger one; the braver one; the brother everybody loved and was perfect in every way, specifically for the throne, and exclusively in Odin's eyes – for, although the king would never admit it, Loki knew. The beloved king Odin showed favor towards Thor. Everyone did. Loki knew it was not Thor's fault – not entirely, and not purposefully. Thor acted as himself as Loki acted as himself. More were drawn to Thor's persona than Loki's, and, although it had taken many years to adjust to that, and although he is still not completely happy with the idea, Loki didn't argue; however, deep inside his heart he yearned for his own fifteen minutes of fame, seeing as how Thor has gotten a lifetime. No matter what opinions were of either of them, Loki loved his brother, his father, and he loved his mother very much.

Queen Frigga laid her hands upon her son's shoulders, "You are both my sons: equal in character, equally loved…by all, not just their mother," she said with a chuckle, bringing a smile to her son's face, "Thor may gain the throne, but you gain the freedom."

"What do you mean, mother?" Loki asked, his confusion lingering like his shadow.

"When your brother gains the throne, he will also gain many responsibilities, as I'm sure you're aware," and Loki was; he remembers well how his father had hardly been a father to him; he had always been doing his kingly duties as the Allfather, "and those may as well preoccupy him for the rest of his life. You, my beloved Loki, will be free to do as you wish, or to continue doing whatever you please, with no law binding you to Asgard – other than your eternal title as Prince."

His mother spoke kindly. Her words cooed in Loki's ear when she said "eternal title," but his heart sank when she said "prince." Loki wanted the crown – had wanted to become king – and he deserved it more than Thor (at least that's what Loki thought). Loki was far more intelligent, cunning, patient…whereas Thor, who reacted manly on emotion and never thought things through – which had always managed to get him into trouble – had taken to impulse, and he would certainly cause a few arguments if he were to be crowned king…_if_.

"Thank you, mother, I shall do my best to make you and Asgard proud."

"You have already made me proud, Loki," Frigga said, patting her son on the shoulder one more time, and then left her son, continuing on with the preparations of the kingdom.

Loki felt a twinge of shame in him. He knew his actions were near treason, but he would never let any harm come to the people of Asgard, most especially his family. Loki, the sorcerer between the two brothers, was a force to be reckoned with, and he had had enough of hardly getting enough sun in the shade of his elder brother.

He walked on through the hall, ignoring the other glances and greetings from the people who crossed his path. Loki was lost in thought of what he had done – of what he was going to do. Would his parents find out? And if they did, would they understand? Would they care? Why couldn't they just see him? See him as their _other_ son, who was just as capable of accepting their love as Thor is; who can handle the same expectations as Thor can. His mother says she cares, but is it true? Why does he feel so estranged from his family? Why does he feel like he doesn't belong?

Passing by a window, Loki turned, straddling his hands on either side of it, and stared out at the kingdom. The citizens were in a frenzy: many were shopping in the small square and decorating their homes. All were bearing smiles on their faces… "_What if I wasn't a prince?" _ thought Loki, "_Would I be as happy as these people look?"_

He continued eyeing the poorer people who seemed to be richer than he had ever been. Suddenly a familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts, "Loki? Are you not coming?" It was Thor.

"Yes, brother, I am coming now. I thought you said this was a battle?" Loki teased.

"A battle fit for the new king of Agard! Come, join me!"

As much as Loki was happy for his brother, he felt as if Thor's head was easy to swell with pride and arrogance. "_That will soon change_…" Loki followed Thor with a smirk across his lips.


	2. Meet Danni

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks so much for reading, guys! It really means a lot. Honest! :)**

* * *

"_I feel more cautious than normal. Everything passing in my line of vision I glare at as a threat, even if it's nothing more than a statue…Something must be off. Something. Is… Unnatural…"_

Loki hesitated with every step he took as he came closer to the Allfather. He knew damn well why he felt on-edge, but he felt no remorse.

Thor didn't notice anything different about his brother. He was preoccupied with his fantasies of becoming the new king. He held his beloved Mjolnir tightly, and his head was high with pride, for who would dare challenge the almighty Thor when he was so close to his highest moment of glory?

As the brothers walked into the throne room, they were shocked to see the warrior three and the Lady Sif already there.

"We were just finishing up our discussion about our placement during your ceremony," Sif filled in with a smile, "Are you excited, Thor?"

Thor let out a bellowing laugh that sounded as if he was just triumphant in battle, "I have been awaiting this moment since I was a boy. I couldn't be happier!"

Loki stood in his normal position: behind his brother. Nobody paid much attention to him, particularly not today, not the day of his brother's coronation. Whenever Loki was blocked out of any conversation, he would sit back and listen. This was one reason why Loki grew up to be so cunning. His observation skills were very helpful in predicting behavioral patterns and guessing what someone's next move might be. His silver tongue allowed for easy manipulation – another trick Loki had picked up after being left in the dark for so many years.

"You four are dismissed. You know your place now," Odin said, waving them off, "Go and prepare for what is to come."

The four bowed in respect to their king and departed. The two brothers bowed to him in greeting, respect, and in love and admiration of their father, as well as their king.

"I suspect you both know why you're here," Odin said.

"Not for battle," Thor said with a chuckle, looking back at Loki, who was still wearing his battle armor (which, granted, was not much different than his usual attire). Loki responded with an innocent look, like he didn't know any better, but said nothing (which was not uncommon for him to do).

"No," continued Odin, "the coronation is this afternoon. Both of you know your parts in this ceremony," as he said this, he beamed at Thor, who did not hesitate to smile back, "but as for preparing for it: Thor, you stay with me; we have things to discuss and matter to attend to," Thor nodded, "And Loki—"

"Yes, father?" Loki asked in a frantic manner, his silver tongue escaping him.

"Don't interrupt. I need you to help prepare the kingdom. I need the guards in their places and proper protection set. I also need someone to help your mother with minor detail. Can you handle that?"

Delighted by his father's faith in him, Loki accepted, with a brighter beam in his face than any star ever seen. It was also fairly beneficial that this aided Loki with his plan to foil Thor's ceremony. And nobody could blame Loki for what was to come, for the Frost Giants would enter Asgard out of sight from all, and there would be no trace of how they entered Asgard. It was moments like this that Loki was proud of being a master sorcerer.

Odin led Thor away, like a proud father of a worthy son. Although Loki still felt a twinge of jealousy, he was overjoyed that his father had placed such an important task into his hands. His father actually _trusted_ him with something like this! The fact that he did only left Loki feeling all the worse about his actions to come. Loki left immediately and went straight for the weapon's vault to "work his magic" and open a portal to later be accessed by the Frost Giants. He then set to guards inside the vault to protect it.

* * *

When the time came for the coronation to begin, Loki kept a calm physique and a straight face but that didn't stop his heart from racing. "_Let the show commence!" _he thought, observing as his father was mere moments away from becoming his father, and his brother the new king.

"I hereby crown you…" Odin paused, developing a look of alarm, and of fear, "…Frost Giants."

The Destroyer had taken care of the intruding Frost Giants at this point, by Odin's command. Loki followed his father and brother to the weapon's vault, and listened and watched as his brother protested to take arms against these intruders who ruined his celebration. Odin refused, being the wise king that he is, obviously knowing what's best…

* * *

Soon to follow, as we all know, was Thor's arrogance and rage in an act for vengeance against the Frost Giants, followed by Odin's rescue, Thor's exile, Loki discovering he is not truly Odin's son, but Laufey's – making Loki feel as if his life were a lie, he was no more than a tool to be used as a means for peace, and that he had no place in Asgard, for, if the people were to learn the truth about him, he would be seen as a monster and nothing more in the eyes of everyone – Loki becoming temporary king, Thor's return, the destruction of the Bifrost, and Loki's heart being crushed, once again, by his father: the one man he sought to gain approval from, causing him to be so grief-stricken he relinquishes himself and falls to none other than…

Earth.

* * *

When Loki fell, it wasn't like Thor. When Thor fell, he went with the storm, only to be hit by Jane Foster in her jeep. Loki fell gracefully at first, almost floating down into our atmosphere. Loki even closed his eyes, not caring where he would end up. That was before gravity kicked in, and he quickly plummeted to earth like a meteor, catching fire as he did. It didn't hurt him though – he was still a god. The fire kept him warm as he fell, fortunately, into a body of water (whether it was an ocean or just a very big lake, Loki didn't know).

Loki emerged from the water, still in his armor, which weighed him down. He used his newly discovered powers as a Frost Giant to freeze the water underneath his feet, lifting him up to the surface, and he continued to walk as such, building a bridge in the path he was walking, and letting what was left behind him melt away.

Looking around, he saw some form of civilization off to the east, with the sun rising behind it, making the city look like a silhouette. Loki looked around for any other place he might consider, but no luck. He sighed, "Well, looks like that's as good as it's going to get…"

He was in no rush to get there, so he strolled along the ice walkway he built for himself, lost in the sting of the memory of what went wrong.

Approaching the city, he knew it would be best to blend in with the other mortals, so as not to draw attention to him. From his attire of Asgard to a black dress shirt under a navy blue overcoat, dark, heavy jeans, and shiny black dress shoes.

"_Now, shelter…"_ Loki looked around. The people walking this way and that were almost inescapable. The crowds were massive and filled with energy. Loki did his best to walk at a distance from them all, so no collisions would happen, his cover wouldn't be blown, and no contact would be made. Loki wanted to find a place where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed.

In the meantime, he observed the men of this realm – how they dressed, walked, and talked. His necessity to blend in would suffice him in the near future. His plan for vengeance would take time, and he was willing to wait another thousand years if success were to come with it; it would be worth the wait.

* * *

The day had passed on while Loki searched for shelter and observed this world. He hadn't found a sufficient place where he could dwell until the time came.

Suddenly he overheard a woman talking on the phone: "But sir! The building is completely abandoned and on the outskirts of the city! Do you know how many people go there? None. Everyone believes it's of no use. It would be perfect for—" she was interrupted by the man on the other line. Loki listened in, becoming intrigued with this building. "Yes sir… Alright… I understand. Goodbye," sounding absolutely crushed, she hung up, defeated in whatever argument she was trying to win.

The woman turned in Loki's direction to walk away, and she almost bumped into him in the process. "Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry…" she looked and sounded as if she was near tears. In fact, she was crying. She was just doing her best to hide her face.

"No, don't be. I should apologize. Frankly, I couldn't help overhearing," the woman looked a little shocked, "There is an abandoned building you say?"

"Um…well, sort of. I'm sorry; this is a bad first impression. I'm Danni, Danni Stone. I'm a scientist…well, almost. I'm an intern for now. I'm working on this project, and I thought that building was perfect…evidently not, according to one of my supervisors…" she held out her hand, and Loki took it, remembering that this is what humans do when they first meet each other. "And you are…?"

"Jack," Loki said, already choosing a cover-up name for himself, "Jack London."

"No relation?" Danni asked with a smile. Of course, Loki had no idea what she was talking about, so he just shook his head. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jack. So, what do you want to know about the building?"

"Where is it?" Loki asked with a smile on his face, doing his best to imitate a happy human being, completely carefree.

"I can show you if you want? It's not too far from here. Were you interested in using it?"

"Yeah…you can say that I'm kind of an astronomer myself…among other things… I was interested in a quiet place where I may do my research as well."

"Really?! Wow!" She started leading him to the building. Danni was suddenly awestruck by this man. Coming out of nowhere and into her life in such a perfect way, "This must be fate," she said.

"It must be." Having no real interest in the girl, he thought sounding sincere would be good enough to get what he needed before sending her on her way.

Danni was maybe four inches shorter than Loki. Her hair was a soothing, dark chocolate, and her eyes sparkled like the deep blue twilight of the city. "_She's a very beautiful girl_," Loki thought, "_as mortals go…"_ However, his intentions were not with the likes of humans. He was to use the house and be on his way.

"Here it is," said Danni, "It's not much, but it is far enough away from the city that the lights won't affect the visibility of the stars. It also has a spectacular view… if only Eric would let me use it…!"

"I thank you, kindly. This will do perfectly," Loki said, walking towards his new home and leaving the girl behind.

"Hey! Wait a minute."

Loki stopped and turned to face the girl, "Yes?"

"I was thinking: you're an astronomer, _I'm_ an astronomer…you're using this for work, I would _really love_ to use this place for work… Do you think I would be okay if I worked with you?"

Loki was taken aback by this request. "You just met me. I don't think it wise to put so much trust in a man you just met…Besides, you're working for other people, are you not?"

"Yes, but they don't need me…and it seems like you don't know this city all too well, and that building needs work, and any technology you have you _surely_ cannot be using solely on your own?"

Loki thought about this. Yes, it was true; he knew hardly anything about this world, let alone this town. And the help could be useful…she would have no idea what he would be doing. He could simply give her orders, and she would follow. It would only be beneficial. "Alright, Danni, I accept your offer."

Danni looked beyond thrilled, "Really?! Thank you so much, Mr. London!" she ran up to him and shook his hand again, having done business with him this time, and no more for a greeting.

"We start tomorrow," Loki said, "for now, I need rest."

"Understood, I can be here at any time."

"How about nine o'clock? Nighttime."

"Brilliant. Then it is." And she left. Loki watched her as she did. Her skirt was blowing back at her in the breeze, and you could tell she was walking with confidence as she strode away.

Loki then entered the building, seeing the damage done to it, and the repairs needed to fix it. It wasn't severe, but there were a few cracks to be fixed. Here, ladies and gentlemen, is another moment Loki was proud to be the sorcerer that he is. He patched them all up quickly, and proceeded with exploring the building.

It's fair-sized, and taller than it is wide. The very top was the roof, and it was completely open. Danni was right, the building was absolutely perfect for any observation of the outer worlds…Loki wondered if Heimdall could see him from Asgard. In fact, Loki knew he could; nevertheless he also knew he wouldn't bother looking for him. Loki knew everyone would think he died when he fell, and that was his intention; however, fate had other plans in store for the prince…

* * *

**Please review! I would really appreciate any commentary on this. Also, fyi, in future chapters, Loki will be referred to as Jack, but I'll still be calling him Loki. Let me know if it's confusing in any way, and I'll try to fix it. And if I screw up with anything else in here, and you catch me, call me out on it. :) Thanks again!**


	3. Ignition

**I'm really just mentally skipping math class and writing all of this down. Totally worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The following day came, and nighttime soon after. Danni was in her apartment, and on the phone again with the same man.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I just have faith in another mentor. It's nothing against you, not really. I just want more freedom with my work—"

"Danni, I'm giving you everything I can. I don't have much to give," said Erik Selvig on the other end.

"And I'm grateful for what you've done," Danni continued, "but I think it would be best for me if I tried something new with my experience."

A deep sigh could be heard through the phone. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"No. I'm meeting with him tonight."

"What's his name?" Selvig asked, curious as to who would steal his best intern away from him.

"Jack. Jack London," Danni replied, blushing a little for reasons she couldn't quite understand yet.

Danni checked her watch and saw that it was 8:30. "I have to go now, Erik. It was nice working for you. I wish you the best," and with that she hung up, grabbed her purse, fixed her hair one final time, and went out the door to see the man she thought was Jack London.

Danni wasn't truthful to Erik. He had never let her do anything, and, whenever they actually started to work on something, hardly anything was ever done. Danni knew the job had no guarantee of a new discovery, or having constant excitement, but what she did under Erik's supervision was _**nothing**_! When Erik was on his way to discovering something, he would not let Danni in on any part of it: what was going on, or what her opinion of anything was; what she thought and hypothesized about certain phenomenon (as scientists often do) were never asked of her, and whenever she tried to input something, she was immediately shut down. This, to Danni, was not worth her time, and considered a waste of her intellect, which she knew she had. So, having any excuse to leave Erik's negligent care, Danni would take it without hesitation.

Upon arriving at the building, Danni had noticed it was different. Yesterday, cracks and other flaws were clearly visible, but now…it looked like any other building – maybe even better. The door even seemed new, and painted a dark green.

She knocked on the door, "Mr. London?"

Loki opened the door. He hadn't really thought of what to do with the girl. He hadn't thought of a use for her. Sure, she was a pretty face that knew the world and its strange ways, but those are a dime a dozen. What could she do?

"Danni…hi," he said a little awkwardly.

"May I come in? I'm here to work! What are we doing?" she asked quickly, her excitement getting the best of her.

"Listen, Danni—"

"Yeah?"

"Don't interrupt," he said, like a father scolding his child, but then he softened his expression and his voice, "I don't think your services are required. I'm more used to working alone. As much as your desire to help is appreciated, it's not necessary. I'm sorry to inconvenience you," and he began to close the door on her before she stuck her foot out to stop him.

"Please, sir. I can do a lot more than just astronomy or science! Anything that you need, I can probably get for you to use in your studies."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, intrigued.

Now, whether it was her good girl streak coming to an end, or she still had an adrenaline rush from finally leaving the company of Erik Selvig is unclear, but Danni was done with beating around the bush. She wanted to get to work on actual science, not just stupid, insignificant things that nobody thought she was even capable of accomplishing. She told Loki, the god of mischief, the truth, and oh, was the truth ever so juicy!

"I am an agent for a secret organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. We specialize in advanced technology and use it for global issues and supernatural phenomenon. Any technology you need access to – most you've probably never heard of, or even thought existed – I can give to you. Just let me work for you, please!"

"S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Loki repeated.

Loki had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was the same group that had surrounded Mjolnir when it crashed to earth after Thor. They studied the weapon, and had guarded it…why? Loki wanted to question her about it, but he knew it was too specific, and would raise questions of her own to ask of him.

The fact of the matter remains, the girl had broken an oath: never expose yourself as an agent; never blow your cover. That's every agent's number one rule. Why, then, would she tell him this? A stranger she met yesterday, who had barely spoken a word to her; who had barely shown her interest? Perhaps…she trusted him? Perhaps there is a bond between the two that cannot be explained so early in the story.

Even more interesting was a part of Loki had faith in the girl. It was more of her spirit than her connections that interested him (although, let's face it, of course he was interested with her connections to such advanced technology that could be of use to him). Her determination to be with him sparked a fire within his own spirit; and, given what Loki has been through recently, it was a much-needed warmth that he welcomed with open arms.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance," Loki said, "but you must follow every order I give you. Don't ask too many questions. And when I say I need my space, it would be wise to leave me in peace."

"Consider it noted, Mr. London," Danni smirked as she allowed herself to enter the building. _Their_ building.

"You can call me Jack, Danni," Loki smiled, and, for the first time in a long time, it was a genuine smile; however its purpose of being there was still ambiguous.

And so, the pair set to work, setting up certain items, and chatting about little things, big things, and, for Danni, some personal things.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home," she admitted, admiring the new décor of the room. It was very warm and homey to her, which led to the prior comment. "My parents were never really parents to me. They were constantly busy with work; I hardly ever got to see them. They left me alone to fend for myself, basically. I hated it until I realized that I didn't really need them. So, when I was about 18, I stole some money from them, which they wouldn't be missing, and I ran off. Honestly, I figured they'd come looking for me, but they never did. Eventually, and through some miracle, I got a job at S.H.I.E.L.D. and working there makes me think…"

She looked up at Loki. She honestly didn't think he would be listening, but he was. Her voice was like his mother's: it had a soft, sweet sound to it that was very soothing in troubling times. The story was what was interesting him, though. Being very familiar with family troubles, he thought it interesting to see how the mortals suffered in the same way. He may even have felt – dare I say it? – _compassion_ towards her, at least in the slightest of ways. Remembering the betrayal of his family made him furious, but not enough for a desire to stop her story.

"Makes you think what?" Loki asked, encouraging her.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy…" she said, blushing again and chuckling a bit.

"Try me," he challenged.

She looked into his green eyes, and thought they seemed familiar to her. They were cold on the outside, but, when she looked at him, she felt a warmth inside her heart that could not be explained. But love doesn't need explanations, now, does it?

"It makes me think that there's more out there than just us. Do you know what I mean?"

"No," Loki lied.

"Like…there is so much outside of this world! We are only _one_ planet in _one_ galaxy! Who's to say there isn't anything else out there? Who's to say humans are the only intelligent beings in existence? Whenever I feel alone – which, if you were listening to my rambling, you know is often – I always turn to the stars and just…dream of what else is out there," Danni looked like she had stars in her eyes.

Such honesty and trust she had for him. Why couldn't he have the same for her? He was still hurting inside from relationships he's had. Not romantic ones! No, sadly, nobody ever really looked at Loki in such a way. Thor was the one who was sought after. The future king; the protector; the brave and mighty Thor! And where was Loki? Playing his tricks that saved the warrior's lives when they got carried away. Where was _his_ praise?

"Danni," his voice was warm and comforting to her ears, "I don't think you're crazy. Not in the least bit. I know you're right…"

"You do?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Yes."

Danni hesitated to ask, but quickly mustered up the courage, "How?"

Loki took a deep breath. He thought about telling her the truth; after all, she would believe him. He knew she would. Somehow…now just didn't seem like the time.

"I'll tell you some other time," he concluded.

They continued unloading things that Danni never would have thought he would have been able to get in such a short time…because he stole it all. Yes, he stole it. No, he would not be caught because he used his magic, and it is untraceable. The items weren't of incredible value. Remembering the poorer people who seemed so rich, he thought he would try it their way. _"It will only make me stronger,"_ he thought.

As they unpacked an adjusted the furniture and other things, they couldn't help but enjoy each other's company, though neither of them would admit it. Next thing they both knew, it was 3:30 in the morning, and a storm had begun to form, and it was ferocious.

Thunder and lightning shot from everywhere it seemed, and it left a loud **BOOM** that made Danni jump. The winds were vicious, and strong enough to pick up small items, or maybe even trash cans, and move them with ease. Loki knew this was Thor's doing. No other being could conjure such a storm. "_Does he know I'm here, or is this just a coincidence?_" Loki thought. His brother had always had fun brewing up a storm to announce his presence to any world, but this time it's different. This is not like Thor.

"Why don't you stay here?" Loki offered, "I know it's not much to offer, but I want to thank you for your help." A fair excuse made, but he wanted to keep Danni safe. She was his source of technology, was she not? Among other things.

Danni smiled, "I'd be very grateful."

Loki had offered her the bed, but Danni refused, opting to sleep on the floor.

"But that's no place for a lady," he joked. "Sleep on the bed. I'll be fine."

"The floor's too hard. You may wake up with back pain or something."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Share the bed?" he asked.

Danni went a bright red. It took Loki a second to notice this, and was just about to take it back when Danni said, "Only if you're okay with it."

The two sat comfortably in the bed next to one another. Though there was no passion physically occurring, underneath both persons, fireworks were sparking and heat was spreading like wildfire. The attraction the two felt for each other was inextinguishable and burned bright. Yet both were masters at hiding their emotions when it was necessary (however Loki had more practice than Danni). The two bid each other goodnight, and took their place under the covers, doing their best not to make contact with the other.

Unbeknownst to them, sometime in their sleep, their hands met and overlapped one another, fingers intertwined, and stayed that way throughout the night.

* * *

_Asgard – the same day_

Thor had continued in mourning for his brother, at least on the inside. Thor had to be like his father and show no emotion as a public figure; but that didn't stop him from crying every now and again in the privacy of his room.

Today in particular, Thor couldn't get his brother's memory out of his mind. It got to the point where Thor went into Loki's room – or, rather, what _used_ to be Loki's room. He looked around. Nothing had changed…except Loki. Loki had changed, and Thor finally understood why.

Thor knew he was the favored first born. In his youth, he loved being favored. The love received by his family and the people had made him so full of joy and pride, but he had let all of that get to his head. Now, if he was given the smallest of complements, he would fake a smile, force a "thank you," or curtly nod, then think of himself in disgust. It was the neglect of his brother that had caused his demise.

Thor sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, "This is all my fault," he said to himself.

"No," said a voice that reminded Thor of his own, "It's mine." Odin had entered the room, not knowing Thor would be there. He, too, came to grieve over the loss of Loki.

Thor thought about it for a minute. The king was hardly at fault, but it was as much Odin's fault as his own when it came to the neglect of Loki's importance in the family.

"There is something about Loki that makes him different from you, Thor." Thor moved his hands away from his face and looked up at his father, listening intently, "After I defeated the Frost Giants those many years ago, I discovered an infant, left alone to die. He was Laufey's son, and he grew up to be the brother that you are now mourning."

If Thor wasn't sitting down already, he surely would have fallen over. "Loki? A Frost Giant…?" tears were building in his eyes again. He knew Loki never felt welcome in Asgard; he knew Loki was different, but he just thought it was his personality that was different…but maybe his personality was different because he was a monster?

"Loki is no monster!" Thor yelled, more at his own thoughts than at his father.

He faced Odin with such a sorrowful expression it broke the king's heart all the more, "This explains why he always felt different from us! Is this why he felt so, father?"

"Both his origins and our actions are to blame, Thor; do not believe it was solely Loki's heritage that made him feel unwelcomed. We were not as loving to Loki as to you…"

"Mother loved both of us equally. Loki loved mother—!"

"But he didn't love me!" Odin yelled, "I am the cause of why Loki became corrupted!"

"Father, you cannot blame yourself."

"Like hell I can't!" Odin continued, working himself up to a frenzy, "If I had told Loki the truth when he was little, he might have understood – he might have accepted and even embraced his differences!"

Thor glared at his father with confusion and anger, "Did you ever tell Loki this?"

Odin hung his head, a rare sight for one to see, "He discovered it on his own… I had no other choice but to explain it to him—"

"Father, how could you not tell Loki of his heritage?! He has always felt a piece missing in his heart, and to discover that it was being a _**Frost Giant**_?! Asgard's biggest enemy that we have been raised to loathe? Father…" Thor allowed a tear to fall, "how could you? He was my brother! He was **your son**!"

"He was never my son!" Odin said without thinking, "Never was he truly my son…though I want him to be…"

"Why did you take him? An infant from Jötunheim post war – why would you take him?"

"I thought it a good idea at the time as a way to make peace in the future," he replied softly.

"So, Loki was to be raised as no more than a pawn in your game of lies and deceit?" Thor spat bitterly at his father.

"Damn you!" Odin bellowed, "Damn you, Thor Odinson! You have no idea what it is like to be king in such troubling times!"

Thor wanted to call his father a fool once again, to yell at him, to make him feel even worse than he already felt…but Thor could not bear to cause more pain in his heart, or in anyone else's. It would only make things worse. His father was grieving just as he was, and his mother…Frigga hadn't left her bed in three days.

Odin had reached into a side pocket of his, cast a spell, and pulled out a flower – the same kind of magic-born flower Loki used to make and give to him and Frigga, not to impress them with his skill, but to show them how much he cared for them…to show how much he loved them – and laid it on Loki's bed.

"Before he fell," Thor interrupted, "when Loki and I were fighting, he told me 'I'm not your brother! I never was.' He knew then, and I didn't. My brother…he will always be my brother! He will always be Loki of Asgard!" Thor stormed out of the room, leaving his father to his guilt.

* * *

**Well, that was long. I hope you all liked it! Please leave a comment if you can, I really appreciate those! :) Thanks for reading!**

**~Mina**


	4. Awaken the Monster

**Ah, alrighty, I got a chapter up...about time, right? Sorry it took so long. I hate it when you get closer to break, and your teachers suddenly decide to pile on paper after paper after project on you, and you don't have time to do things you want to...like WRITE! That's my excuse. Also, this is my last week, so I'll probably post another chapter by...next week? Hopefully at the latest the 22nd. Just in time for Yule! Maybe I'll make it Christmas-y... Let me know if you think that would be a good idea. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Loki awoke before Danni; he awoke before the dawn. He had slept more than he had in a long time, even if it was only two hours. He'd been restless since that visit to Jötunheim – when he still thought himself to be a son of Odin; before he discovered something was different about him. Something about last night seemed to put him at ease, even though the storm made that seem impossible.

He looked over and saw her next to him. That was when he felt a strange sensation in his hand. He looked down and saw her hand resting in his. "_What…?_" he thought, awestruck.

He didn't want to disturb Danni. She had earned the sleep, but he thought it inappropriate to be holding hands with her…

But he liked it.

And it wasn't like they hadn't already broken a boundary – they slept together! It was innocent, and, looking at it logically (as Loki often does), Thor didn't give him much of an option. He had to keep her with him. Thor always let his emotions get the better of him. The question is: what made Thor so upset?

Danni stirred, making Loki act on instinct and turn his head towards her. Luckily, she didn't wake, but her hand squeezed his. It was a soft squeeze, but it was enough to make Loki's heart skip a beat. He looked at her, and his heart stopped. She had a terrible look on her face, like she was terrified of something and could not escape. She was having a nightmare.

"Danni," Loki whispered while touching her arm as gently as one would touch a cloud. She didn't stop and her grip tightened as she began to struggle with her thoughts. Loki realized she was having a nightmare, and he was about to wake her, when she began to talk in her sleep.

"No…I will not go…not Jötunheim. I won't go back…"

Loki's eyes went wide and his jaw slightly dropped. "_Jötunheim? Is that what she said?_"

"I am yours," she continued, while flailing her legs a bit, still squeezing Loki's hand, "Why do I not remember you…?"

Loki pondered for a moment at the last bit and how it seemed odd. "_A dream can be so, at least I believe…_" He hadn't dreamed since he felt he had the privilege to dream. The closest he's gotten to a dream of late are his constant thoughts and memories of how his life once was, and how it will never be so again.

However, his thoughts stuck on the use of the name Jötunheim. Loki knew it too well at this point to mistake it. "_How does she know that name?_"

Her eyes fluttered open. Loki was the first thing she saw, and, flushing a little, she noticed he was holding her hand, but she didn't pull away.

Loki followed her gaze to their hands, and his first reaction was to let go; so, he dropped her hand and watched as it hit the mattress. Then he looked at his own hands, remembering that, in reality, they were blue.

"I'm sorry," Danni said, getting out of bed frantically and grabbing her things, "I shouldn't have stayed…" she was about to run downstairs to get away from the embarrassment, when a voice followed her.

"Danni! Wait a moment, will you?"

"_I shouldn't have stayed with Jack. I just made things weird…and our hands…_" Danni thought about it, thinking that, although it was weird, they were in a bed together, and she has been told that weird things happen in her sleep. "_It was kind of nice though…_" she remembered the warmth she felt upon awakening from that terrible nightmare. It gave her a sense of comfort and made her feel protected, but from what exactly, Danni could only guess.

"Danni!" the voice caught up with her.

Danni turned around just before she was completely out the door, "Jack? Um… I'm sorry about this whole," she motioned around with her hands, "everything: barging in on your work, staying the night, everything…"

"I invited you," Loki tried to calm her down, "and I needed the help." But what he needed at that moment was information.

"Danni," Loki continued, "you…spoke in your sleep," her eyes went wide as she wondered what she could have said, "I think you were having a nightmare."

"Did I wake you?" she seemed so ashamed and so _vulnerable_. Loki almost felt pity for the Midgardian.

"No, I was awake before then." He did his best to focus back onto her, "You mentioned something that caught my attention though."

She looked up, feeling a little scared about what she could have said. "What did I say?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"You seemed to not want to go back somewhere… 'Jötunheim' I think is what you said." Loki knew that was what she said, right down to his very core.

"Jötunheim…?" she thought back, and remembered her dream, and how it was like the many she had had before she had met the god of mischief. "Yes… that was its name…" she said more to herself.

"What is it?" Loki asked, trying to sound more like a concerned man than an accusing prince.

"It's a place in these dreams I keep having…why?"

"It sounds familiar to me," Loki said coolly, "I didn't know if you knew anything about it," his silver tongue was excellent, as always.

Danni stepped back in, not used to the cold air of the morning, and closed the door. "Jötunheim sounds _familiar_ to you?" she asked skeptically, "Well it's no tea party, I'll tell you that much. I'll also tell you, since you don't seem to realize, _it's only a dream_. I don't know why it would sound familiar to you…"

"Trust me, it does." He said, not being able to meet her gaze.

Danni looked at him, and, for a moment, he seemed hurt. Why? "It's basically a popsicle of a planet," when he seemed to have not understood that metaphor, she elaborated, "It's a planet. It's really cold, probably even colder than it is out now," she added with a smirk. "There are creatures on it that seem to want me for something…and I've been there before…" she looked at him, realizing how insane this all sounded. "In my dreams," she added, hoping he wouldn't think of her as a total lunatic.

"Creatures? Like what?"

Danni was surprised that's what he took out of her explanation, "I don't remember exactly… I just remember red eyes…and this one in particular – I think he was their king or something – had a deep and scary voice that made my skin crawl…" she looked up at him with fear, as Loki had expected, "I don't know why I have these dreams… I've had them since I was little. They never go away…"

"_She should be afraid…all of Asgard is afraid of these terrible creatures…I am one such a creature._" Loki thought, and felt ashamed of his heritage. Who wouldn't? From growing up as a prince of Asgard to discovering that he is the monster parents tell their children at night, Loki's life had been a lie since birth; he's been unwanted since birth. He doesn't deserve existence…yet here he is.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine…" he said, running his hand through his ebony hair and letting out a deep breath.

"I should go," Danni said, "Unless you need help with anything else?"

She had sounded hopeful when she asked, and Loki had wanted her to stay. Although her company was not wanted at first, it was nice to know he could enjoy the camaraderie of someone who could not judge him of what he really was...unless she discovers the truth.

The worry began to crawl over him until it swallowed his mind with fear. What if he were to be feared as nothing more than a monster for the rest of his life? Was he to be forever in shame and disgrace from his family? Even if they thought him dead, they knew the truth about him. Thor must have even known by this point. Maybe even the Warriors Three (not that he cared much for them, but they had always mocked Loki somehow for something).

"No. Thank you, Danni, but I think it would be best if you went on with your daily life while I work out some things on my own time…I hope you understand."

Disappointed, Danni nodded her head in agreement and left the home, leaving Loki alone to his thoughts and – little did she know it – anger.

His fury had been nestling deep within his subconscious since his discovery of his true parentage. It had built up when Odin went into Odinsleep. It had built up when he was king, and discovered, with power, people had begun to notice him. It had taken _power_ for him to be noticed. Well, then, what was he before? Just a meager prince? A man with nothing more to him than a name? Where was the respect he so rightly deserved after all he had done for the people of Asgard? Where was his moment of glory? "_Just once,_" Loki thought, "_I would have liked to have tasted what my brother has, and what the All-Father has…Thor, an unruly man, as everyone knows, still to be king? He would have brought the end of the nine realms within a week._"

Though Loki never wanted the throne – had never wanted power – he had felt it had done him good, and had suited him well. Loki knew he was intelligent and cunning and excellent to get himself and others (if needed) out of any situation, whether it be by use of his silver tongue or his skill with magic.

His rage grew to an extent that he just wanted to flip over everything. Through his anger at his "father" and his brother…even his mother hadn't said a word! Not a word of who he truly was! How could she? How could _they_?

That made him snap. He closed his eyes, felt a rush of rage, a flash of white light, and then everything was thrown onto its side. Loki hardly gets physical, even when alone to let loose his anger. His magic was his strength. More could accomplish more with magic than with the sheer force of a man, even if that man was considered the god of thunder.

Looking around at the new mess he had made, the new things broken, he sighed and said to himself, "Now would be a good time for a walk," and he left the home.

He was too heated to notice the frigid air that had surrounded him, but once he started to cool down on the inside, he felt the physical toll on his body. It was bitter cold, with winds that burned his flesh like a cold flame. The sun could not be seen beneath the gray sheets above him. He had experienced something similar at Jötunheim, although those conditions were much worse. The asphalt was hard under his feet. Everything around him was cold, hard, and gray.

Gasoline defiled his sense of smell. He hated certain things about Midgard, and one of them was how far it had come with technology. The air was once pure on Midgard. He had come here before with Odin when he was a child.

Loki didn't mind the cold – in fact, he preferred it. Not because he is a Frost Giant, but because it helps him think. Although days like today, with a bitter chill, make more of a distraction than a comfort. But Loki pushed on, nevertheless, through the crowds, through the cold, and through his rage.

A sudden shove made him snarl. A woman with brown hair and glasses had pushed him unexpectedly.

"Sorry!" she yelled back at him, and continued running forward.

Loki walked after her, upset that he would be touched in such a manner. His rage caught up with him again, and he wasn't afraid to let it show.

"Jane, wait!" Darcy called out to her.

Jane Foster did not wait, but continued on, in her own anger, at her own problem. "_He said he would be back,_" she thought, "_It's been over a month now…_"

"Jane!" Darcy yelled, catching up to her, "I'm sure Thor will come back. He's probably just really busy playing with his meow-meow and being a king."

Jane smirked, remembering that's what Darcy called Thor's magical hammer, Mjolnir. "I know, but…he promised."

Loki couldn't help overhearing the name of the brother he once thought he had. He suddenly realized the importance of this person, Jane, "_So, this is my brother's love? Oh, how interesting…_" he thought, with a devilish smirk plastered upon his face, "_How very interesting indeed,_" he looked to the sky, "_Don't mind me, brother, I just found your new toy to play with._"

He followed them to a coffee house. Loki had never had coffee before, but he got some in hopes to remain inconspicuous. He observed as the two women took a seat in the middle of the coffee house. He took his place a couple of tables down. Someone had left a newspaper on the table, and Loki opened it as a means to disguise himself, and listened in on what else they were saying.

"Jane, he cares about you, really. He's basically a god and nearly a king, and, although every single name he mentions is weird, he has respect, and I'm positive he'll keep his promise to you."

"I know… I just don't like waiting," she said with a smile, "I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Darcy replied. The man at the counter called their order, and Jane got up to get it. "Meanwhile, where the hell is _my_ love life?" she added with a pout.

Loki listened and already knew of Thor's inability to see the woman. "_He had made the choice to destroy the Bifrost, as well as my rule…_" he tried not to think too much about his lingering anger as he saw Jane taking her seat once again.

"So, Darcy, where are the coordinates I asked you to get?"

Darcy's eyes got a little wide, she drummed her fingers on the table and didn't make eye contact with Jane, "Um…about that…"

"You don't have them," she stated in a flat voice.

"I asked Erik to do it—"

"I asked _you_ to do it."

"But I needed help, so I just asked Erik."

Jane looked frustrated. She took out her phone and dialed Erik's number.

"Hello?" Erik answered.

"Erik? It's Jane. Darcy said she asked you to get her some coordinates, and I kind of need them now."

"I know what you're talking about. I'm sorry, Jane, I don't have them. I asked my intern – well, ex-intern – to get them before she quit."

"Danni quit?!" Darcy asked, listening in.

"Shh!" Jane retorted, "I'm sorry, Erik. Did she say why?"

Meanwhile, by the window, Loki had heard Danni's name, and decided a few more moments of listening in would be well worth his time.

"She said she met someone else who would be better for her…" the silence made Jane feel sorry for her friend. "_He and Danni got along well_," she thought.

"Well, give her time," Jane said reassuring him, "She's still young and experimenting with her life. She'll come around."

"Well, I'll go find those coordinates for you. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up.

"Why did Danni quit?" Darcy asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, since she had heard everything Erik said.

"I'm not sure," Jane replied. "She'll find her way back. She always does." Darcy had no idea what Jane was talking about, but she didn't question her. It was still too early, and Darcy hadn't felt her brain turn on fully yet. She needed more coffee.

Loki didn't understand what Jane meant by her words either, but there was no way to question it. Yet it festered and played around in his mind. "_She'll find her way back? Back where?_" suddenly he remembered Danni speaking in her sleep. "_Jötunheim? Does this mortal know of Jötunheim also?_"

The two women stood up to leave. As they were doing so, they spoke of something in hushed tones so no one else would hear. They left, and Loki stayed. He finished his drink, and could not help his thoughts from wandering to Danni.

* * *

**Ah, so there is a puzzle Loki must solve...he's good at puzzles, I'm sure he'll figure this out in time. ;) Thanks for reading! Any reviews would be appreciated! You guys are awesome!**

**~Mina**


End file.
